


Uprising Of The Downworld

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Clizzy - Freeform, Downworlder Politics, Malec, Multi, clace, downworlder uprising, new laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: After the downworlders fought to take down the clave things took a dark turn. Shadowhunters were kept as slaves, violence and terror ravaged through the streets, no shadowhunters were able to protect mundanes, there were no laws stopping downworlders from committing crimes. This is the story of how shadowhunter slaves impacted their downworlder owners, the consequences of falling in love with the wrong people. Not to mention with Camille in charge things are bound to go down badly...This is mostly based on Magnus and Alec's relationship but if you have a ship you want to see more of I'll be happy to add in mote subplots. Also please comment and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing your feedback





	Uprising Of The Downworld

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is short and bad because I'm just setting up the scene so PLEASE be patient with this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Shadowhunters are sold and Alec meets Magnus.

Lined up together the young shadowhunters refused to show the fear they felt, at least all accept for Clary who was visibly panicking. Alec glanced over to her, his dislike for her was painfully obvious because after all they had only met her a few days before they had been captured.  She had shown up with her mundane friend Simon after her mother was supposedly kidnapped to be taken as a slave, Alec wasn't buying her story. Jace on the other hand had pretty much been in love with her since she had walked in the door.  He was trying to comfort her while two vampires walked in, Camille and Raphael. Raphael looked as if he didn't really want to be there and Camille looked slightly bored and disappointed, she turned to him. "I expected better" she said as she looked each of them up and down. "And I never asked for a mundane" she said when she noticed Simon's lack of runes as he gripped Clary's hand tightly, Raphael opened his mouth to speak but Camille's look changed to one of intrigue. "Actually keeping the mundie around might be fun" she smirked as she looked him up and down. She then effortlessly pulled Simon from Clary. 

 

The others had been forced out of the small room, downworlders were gathered to collect their slaves. It wasn't long before they had been taken, only Alec was left, two vampires chained him up in a col damp room, he didn't know what they had planned but he was terrified even if he wouldn't admit it. They kept him in the dark for houres leaving him unaware of what was to come. The door opened, the light blinding him after adjusting to the dark for so long. 

 

Jace felt his parabatai rune burning as Kaelie was kissing him, he gently pulled away, he undeniably enjoyed the fact that he was basically her sex slave but Alec was more important to him than her desires. She looked at him "I didn't say we were stopping" she said, seeming very annoyed with him. "I know....but.." he trailed off because the look on her face clearly came across that she didn't care and he would just have to put his own issues aside and focus on just being her slave. He was used to hiding pain but he couldn't push the thoughts away as the pain was a constant reminder of Alec and whatever horrors he was having to endure. After what felt like an eternity of beatings and what they called "conditioning" the vampires had brought Alec out of the room and portalled him to his new owner. Magnus was sipping a cocktail on the couch when they came in. Alec stayed looking down, the vampires pushed him forward, he stumbled slightly, almost falling over. . "Your new slave" one said. "Aren't you going to untie him?" Magnus asked as he raised an eyebrow. Both vampires untied the chains, leaving only the collar, they were then sent away. Magnus stepped closer to Alec, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. This caused Alec to tense up slightly, he had never been a fan of physical contact but after his ordeal he was much more uncomfortable. Magnus gently moved his hand away and looked at him. "Let's get you into some clean clothes and then you can rest" he said softly. He had, had many slaves over the years and he had always treated them with kindness, Alec was no different when it came to that but there was something different about him and Magnus was curious to know more. He would just need to gain his trust first and by the looks of things that wouldn't be easy.


End file.
